<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Tour by LoveChilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050999">Grand Tour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde'>LoveChilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art History, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, London, Paris (City), Post-Black Panther (2018), Research, Shuri is not impressed with the West, Tourism, Wakanda (Marvel), World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wakanda reveals itself, Pepper tries to show Shuri the world. Shuri is unimpressed, at best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Shuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grand Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creature_Ariel/gifts">Creature_Ariel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy final day! Just a quick sketch of a story, city-hopping with a Wakandan princess. If you've never been to the Arts et Metiers museum in Paris and have a chance to, I recommend it, it's a really cool place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should see the world a little. Photos and movies just aren’t enough.” Now that Wakanda has been revealed to the world, why not do it? They’re still pretty isolationist, of course, but Pepper thinks that a Wakandan princess, especially a brilliant one, needs to see things with her own eyes. “Eat the food, see the sights, visit museums.”  </p><p>“I’m not sure. Things are still pretty chaotic out there…” Shuri hedges, but Pepper can see she’s tempted. Pepper needs <i>a break</i>, and taking Shuri on a world tour seems like the perfect way to get one. </p><p>“Come on, we’ll travel incognito, maybe even get some shopping done. I have a list of places I think you might like.”</p><p>“Well…” It’s true that she’s never been out of the country, and she has rather wanted to see the world. “Fine. But not for more than a couple of weeks.”</p><p>“Awesome.”           </p><p>***</p><p>“So, this is the British Museum?” </p><p>“Yup. Full of the wonders of the world.”</p><p>“Wonders <i>stolen</i> from all over the world by colonialists and conquerers, yes?” </p><p>“Um…” </p><p>“I mean, don’t you think all those statues from Egypt would look nicer <i>in</i> Egypt?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but they can’t maintain and preserve them like the museum can!”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that? I’ve read my history, Pepper. No, these statues were better in photos and movies.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, but there are other sections of the museum. Old masters, Renaissance paintings, furniture, musical instruments-”</p><p>“Meh.” The look on the princess’s face is eloquent. Pepper quickly revises their travel plans. </p><p>“Fine, skipping that sort of museum. Let’s have lunch and we can try Paris.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Here, the <i>Arts et Metiers</i> museum. Not much here was stolen. Scientific instruments and discoveries and nature-y stuff.”  </p><p>“You <i>think</i> they weren’t stolen.” Shuri snickers. “Here, let me show you.”</p><p>The museum is, in fact, gorgeous. Pepper likes it and Tony loves it, so they stop by when they’re in Paris. “Here.”</p><p>“What ‘here’. There are calculating machines created by Pascal, more than three hundred years ago. They are <i>amazing</i> for the time.”</p><p>“They are amazing for Europe at that time, sure. But Pascal’s notes didn’t mention the tips he got from a visiting scholar, who took those ideas back to his homeland and developed them further and made much better machines in Wakanda. Why didn’t Pascal mention this partner? Because he was Wakandan, and wouldn’t say where he was from, and Pascal refused to admit a black African was smarter than him.”</p><p>“I...didn’t know that.” </p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“I thought you kept the kingdom closed off all these years.”</p><p>“Mostly, but the kings always sent out the best and brightest, to study and research in the great centers of learning, without telling where they were from. In many places nobody cared about what color skin a person had as long as they were wise and knowledgeable. France wasn’t one of those places, at that time.” Shuri’s voice is flat. “Wakanda had part in several great inventions, without anybody giving the scientists credit for it.” </p><p>“Ah. Maybe you should be guiding me through here, showing me the real story?” </p><p>“Um...Okay. I can do that. Sure.”</p><p>“Great! I’m all yours.”</p><p>***  </p><p>“You have to agree that at least the food was good.”</p><p>“The food was amazing. I brought like seven cookbooks for home.”</p><p>“And the library was good.”</p><p>“Loved the library.”</p><p>“Plus, I showed you fjords, you guys don’t have fjords.”</p><p>“The fjords were cool. Liked the lakes, too. And the ocean. And those great big dark forests, those were cool.”</p><p>“Okay, so Norway yes, Switzerland yes, Spain yes, London no, Paris only for food. Rome?”</p><p>“Too much history of evil and killing. Zero interest.”</p><p>“Right. So, limit future trips to food and nature. Check.”</p><p>“Exactly. And you should come visit for a week, I’ll show you what the world’s been missing out on all these years.”</p><p>“Uh...Sure. That’d be nice.” Pepper nods. “Maybe then I’ll understand.”</p><p>Shuri’s smile is warm and sympathetic. “Maybe then you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>